


Riddles

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, Lesbians in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: Hera liked riddles. Isabel Lovelace ? Quite possibly one of the most intriguing she's ever came across





	Riddles

Riddles. She liked riddles, loved solving them. She didn't like to admit that it took her some time before realizing it but Captain Lovelace was quite possibly one of the most intriguing she's ever came across. The thing about humans ? they're all pretty much the same. Same desires and thoughts same horrific ghastly selfishness and entitlement only humans possess. Same... Composition. Lovelace was like that to some extent because all humans are, but she soon discovered there was much more to her than that. So much more. Her resentment wasn't fully gone of course but that doesn't mean her curiosity didn't win over. She was a broken messed up riddle with so many lost and shattered pieces. A ghost. And she _will_  solve her.


End file.
